Hunger Games Next Genration
by PeachyGirl123
Summary: This is the story of Primrose Mellark. The Hunger Games are back. Will Prim be a tribute? If she is can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Prim" my mom calls me. "Coming!" I say. I walk in the living the room to see my whole family sitting watching something on T.V. My younger brother, Noah, who is 9 has saved me seat and I see President Ploom on the television. President Ploom has been our president for 6 months. He became our president after Predident Paylor died. We live in a comfy house in victors village because both my parents are victors of the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games was a game where two kids ( one a boy the other a girl) between the ages of 12 and 18 were sent into an arena to kill each other and only one came out alive but it doesn't exist anymore. My mom and dad are Katniss and Peeta Mellark. On the television the president starts to make an announcement "people of Panem. I have decided that the Hunger Games shall be again." I'm sure he says more but my dad turns off the television. All of us are frozen my mom has fainted. I'm crying inside but I'm trying to keep my emotions hidden and be strong. The doorbell rings. I open the door and see Haymitch. My dad jumps out of seat and says "oh my is that you Haymitch" Haymitch just looks at him and says "No its Effie. Of course its me." My dad's eyes widen. I hear Haymitch grumble something but I don't understand it.

About an hour later we are eating dinner. Haymitch ( who has black- brown hair, grey eyes, and is usually drunk)left after making sure we were ok and dumping a cold bucket of water on my mom. After my mom changed we all settled down for dinner. We are all sitting at the table eating rabbit stew and bakery bread. No one feels like talking, because the Reaping is tomorrow. My name is Primrose, but everyone calls me Prim, and I live in District 12 the Medical industry. In District 12 it used to be the coal miners had to go deep into the ground to get coal but sense District 12 was fire bombed in the second war we make medicine. The second war was a war against the Capitol who rules Panem. Panem is the country I live in it is made of 12 Districts and the Capitol that rules us all. There is one more district, called District 13, but they have a government of their own. District 12 used to be the poorest district, and it still is. Since everyone is so quite I decide I'm going to get a conversation going. How am I going to do that? I think. I don't want to bring up tomorrow so I say " This is delicious." And it really is. No one says anything. I'm going to have to bring up tomorrow. I think. What should I say I think. How about my outfit? I should stick with that

" So, what am I going to wear tomorrow?" I ask to no one in particular. No one answers me. All of a sudden I'm very tired. "I'm going to go to bed." I say. I put my dishes away and start to leave when my dad calls me. "What?"I ask. "Can you take this to ,Haymitch?"He asks. "Sure."I say as he hands me a loaf of bread

I really don't want to do this. I walk up to the door and knock. No one answers. I ring the doorbell. Still no answer. Ugh. I open the door and walk into the kitchen. Haymitch is sitting at the table drunk and asleep. I walk over and take the knife that he always sleeps with out of his hands. I put the knife on the table. "Haymitch!" I say as I shake him. He doesn't move. I'm sorry Haymitch , but you forced me to do this I think to myself. I walk over to the sink pick up a bucket and fill it with cold water. Here I go. I dump the water on his head. " huh? What?"he shouts as he wakes up. Then he sees me. "What was that for?" he asks. "My dad wanted me to give you this." I say as I hand him the bread. "Where's my knife." Is all he says. I hand him the knife. "Bye." I say. He just grunts. Well, that went well. I walk out the door. I go home and get right into bed. I know I will have nightmares.

I wake up screaming from the nightmares I had last night. My most vivid one was where I was chosen at the Reaping and went into the Games. I have never seen the Hunger Games, but I learn about it in school, and I'm glad I've never seen it. But I'll have to see it now. I need to get dressed. I put on long pants ,a simple shirt , and put my hair in a braid. I walk to the door quietly. As I walk on the path that leads to town I notice my friend Bell ( the mayors daughter) sitting on a swing hanging from the tree In her yard. I run over to her. " Hey."I say. "Hi."she replies. " Want to come with me?"I ask. "Sure."she says. Bell has light brown hair, blue eyes, and tons of freckles. As we walk through the Seam I notice are friend Eve. "Hey,Eve."I shout. "What?" she calls. "Wanna come with us?"I ask. "Where?"she asks. "You know where."I say. "Coming." she calls. She runs inside and puts up the bucket she was carrying. Eve has tan skin, black curly hair and dark brown eyes. A head pops out of the window next door. Its Emily. "I heard we were going somewhere." She says as she hops out of the window. " Come on." I say. Emily has reddish-brown hair , and is always causing trouble. We walk towards the Meadow. The Meadow is very beautiful, since it is spring time. The Meadow is dotted with dandelions. "Hey , guys."I say. "What?"answers Bell. "The Reaping is at two, right?" "Yeah." says Eve. "Okay." I say. "We'll need to leave about noon." says Emily. "Guys I'm scared." I say. "We're fourteen they won't pick us." Says Emily. All of a sudden I hear a small scream behind me and turn to find that Bell has tripped over a stick. "Are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah" she answers. Suddenly we all laugh. Wow. Bell can always lighten the mood. Even if it's by accident. After walking a little farther we reach the fence that seperates the wild and the District. We reach the entrance to the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I look around carefully then, seeing no one is around, climb over a section in the fence where the barbed wire is missing. Eve, Bell , and Emily quickly follow me. We can't go fishing at the lake or check our snares both are too far away. "Come on." Bell says as she runs over to the hollow log where we store our weapons. I grab my bow and sheath of twelve arrows. Emily, Eve, and Bell do the same with theirs. Emily runs over to the bush where we store our knifes. We each have two. After we grab our knifes we put them in special pockets in our jackets. We usually don't use our knifes, but every now and then when we shoot an animal and we're not sure it's dead it's usually best to get a knife in it.

"Where are we going today?" Emily asks. "Well, the best hunting area is about ten minutes away." Eve comments. "Let's go there." I say. I always think it's so convenient that the best hunting place is only ten minutes away. It was actually my mom who showed me the spot. She showed it to me when I was first learning how to hunt. I could barely draw my bow, but she always had faith in me, and told me never to give up. I don't really need to hunt because ever since the second war everyone has enough to eat. But to me fresh game just tastes better than the meat from the Capitol. My brother doesn't hunt. Noah works in the bakery with my dad.

After a few minutes I see a rabbit. I quickly draw my bow and shoot the rabbit through the eye. I pull out the arrow and put the rabbit in my game bag. "Nice catch." Bell says. By the time we reach the hunting spot I've caught a rabbit, Eve caught a squirrel, and Bell shot a turkey. " We're doing good today." Eve whispers so she doesn't scare off any game. That's when Emily sees him. A buck. His antlers are just growing in, and he is beautiful at least until about three seconds later when four arrows pierce his side. "Yes!" we all say at once. This is the first buck we've shot. "We better go get this to Ms. Jenny, before it gets busy." Emily says. Ms. Jenny is the butcher. We make sure our smaller game is in our game bags and haul the buck behind us. When we reach the fence we have a problem. We can't get it over. Oh, this is just great. Why didn't I think of this before? I guess I was just too excited. "How are we going to get it over?" Emily echo's my thoughts. "We have to carry it." Bell says. How do we do that? Then a thought hits me. "Our shoulders." I say.

"Good idea." Eve tells me. " Thanks." I say. " What if someone sees us, only a few of the Peacekeepers are our customers." Emily comments. She's right. We can only do one thing. "Then we can't get caught." I say. "If we do get caught my parents are going to be so mad, today's haul is tonight's supper, and since I'm only fourteen I'll probably go to jail, and my parents will have to pay money to get me out." Emily starts to worry. " If you hurry up we won't get caught." I tell her. " Okay." She says reluctantly. We stand side by side pick up the buck and drape him across our shoulders. He is heavier than I thought. When we get on the ground we look around carefully for peacekeepers. Peacekeepers are the Capitols police. Although, some of them are our costumers most of them are not. When we reach Ms. Jenny's we go to the back door. She gives us our money and a venison steak each. "Thank you." We all say. "We better start getting back to our home's." Bell says. "Yeah, I'm going to eat good tonight." Emily says. Emily lives with her mom, dad, and her six year old brother Ben. Emily waves bye calls her brother's name as she runs inside. "Eve.", Eve's twin brother Tom calls her, " Mom needs you." " Okay." Eve calls as she runs inside. "Come on, Bell." I say. Bell is an only child. We reach the mayors house and Bell runs in through the back door.

When I get to my house I run in excited to show them the venison. The first person I see is my mom. "Mom." I say. "What?" she asks. " Bell, Eve, Emily, and I shot a buck." I say. " Really?" Mom asks in disbelief. "Really." I say as I hold up the venison. She takes the venison and goes into the kitchen. She comes back with something in her hands. "I want you to wear this." She holds up a white shirt and black skirt. It's beautiful. "Thanks." I say. "It is similar to my first reaping outfit and your aunts." "Wow." I whisper. My mom walks into kitchen. I go to my bedroom to change.

When I walk into my room I see Noah sitting on my bed. "What are you doing in here?" I ask. "I was waiting for you to come back." He says. "Well, I'm back now." I say as I sit on the bed the bed next to him. "Prim, I'm scared." "Why?" Noah isn't old enough for the reaping. "That you might get chosen." He says. " I won't get chosen I'm fourteen, my name is in there three times." I try to reassure him, but I'm not so sure myself. "Why don't you go talk to mom and dad while I get ready." I tell him. "Okay." He says. He gives me a hug right before he walks out of my room. I quickly put on the outfit, and put my hair up. My mom told me my hair used to be black and my eyes blue, but as I got older my hair turned a dirty-blonde and my eyes darkened to a brown color. I run down the hallway and meet my family at the door. "You look beautiful." My dad tells me. "Thanks." I say. "Come, on or we'll be late." My mom tells me. Noah grabs my hand and we start walking towards the town square.

I walk toward the sign in stations, and my parents, and Noah head towards the stage. Normally, people who are too old for the Reaping or too young wait in the crowd but since my parents are victors and Noah can't be alone by himself they get to sit on stage. " Hold out your finger!" A Peacekeepers voice surprises me I didn't realize I had moved so far up in the line. I stick out my finger. The Peacekeeper quickly draws blood. "Next!" she calls. As I walk over to the roped off area for girls twelve to eighteen I hear someone call my name. "Prim." I turn around and see Emily.

"Hey Emily." I say nervously. "Come stand with us." She says. I walk over to Emily, Eve, and Bell. I look at Bell and see she is in tears. I stand between Eve and Bell. "Welcome, Welcome!" Effie Trinket ( District Twelve's escort.) says into the microphone. "Happy Hunger Games before we start the Reaping I want to show you a video from the Capital." The video is about three minutes long and I don't pay attention to any of it. "Well, that was exciting!" Effie says. " Now let's draw the names! Ladies first!" Emily, Bell, Eve, and I are holding hands hoping it's not us. And the name is…..Primrose Mellark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me. I can't believe it's me. I look at my friends and their faces are pale and I'm pretty sure mine is too. I slowly walk my way up to the stage trying not to cry. I look at my parents but their hiding their emotions. My brother has his face buried in his hands.

Effie helps me on stage and asks for volunteers. There are none. "Now for the boys." Effie says. "Jerald Finn." I see a boy about seventeen walk up on stage. "Shake hands." Effie tells us. We shake hands.

"Come." Effie tells us as she ushers us off stage. "Do we get to say good bye to our families?" I ask Effie. "I'm sorry, but no." She says. "Good, I don't like my family anyway." Jerald says. I'm about to cry. First, I get reaped then I don't get to say good bye to my friends or family. We get into a car and drive to the train station. I quickly get into the train so nobody can see me. When I get into the train I am amazed at what I see. "Haymitch will be here soon." Effie tells us. I sit at a table and pick up a piece of bread from the basket but put it back. It reminds me too much of home. Jerald sits across from me. "Listen." He tells me. "We are not allies, and we are not friends." "Okay." I tell him. Well, there goes a possible ally.

Haymitch walks in. "Hey, your mom wanted me to give you this." He tosses me a small box. I open the box and take out what's inside. It's my mom's gold mockingjay pin. I can't believe my mom gave me this. We sit there quietly for a second.

"So how do we stay alive?" Jerald asks. Haymitch doesn't answer him. "Are you going to answer me?" he asks. "No" Haymitch says. "Where is my room?" He asks. "Effie will show you." Haymitch answers. Jerald walks out of the room. Haymitch gets up and starts to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" I ask. "To my room." He answers. "Haymitch, where are my parents?" I ask before he leaves. "They can't be here, because you're their daughter." He answers me. "Oh." Is all I manage to say. "Yeah which means I have to mentor you to all by myself." Haymitch says as he walks away.

I get up and walk to the compartment with my room. I sit on my bed and start to think to myself. I am really good at using my bow and arrows. I'm also okay with a knife. I know a lot of wild plants that grow in the woods of District 12. I know which ones are edible and which ones can kill you with one bite. If the arena has woods I probably won't starve to death. One huge disadvantage is that although I'm fourteen I am the size of a twelve year old. And what about water? How am I gonna find water? I start to panic. I close my eyes and squeeze my hands into fists. OW! Something just stabbed me in the hand. I open my hands and look down to see my mom's mockingjay pin. I take the pin and put on my shirt. Right above my heart.

A few minutes later someone is knocking on my door. "Dinner is ready!" Effie tells me. "I'll be out in a second!" I say. After a few seconds of silence I hear Effie's heels on the wood floor of the train as she walks away. I stand up and walk out the door. When I reach the dining compartment I quietly sit in an empty seat. I am sitting next to Jared. Haymitch and Effie are sitting across from us. I look at my plate and my mouth starts to water. It's chicken covered with creamy orange sauce. In a small bowl on the right is a rich mushroom soup. I take a bite of the chicken and it is the best thing I have ever eaten. After everyone has cleaned their plates someone brings out the dessert. The dessert is delicious chocolate cake.

After dessert we sit in silence for a while. "So Haymitch, how do I survive?" Jared asks, breaking the silence. I look at Haymitch and I can tell he doesn't want to talk about the games. "Well, are you gonna tell me or not old man." Jared says when Haymitch doesn't answer him. This angers Haymitch. "Well, first you should learn to control your temper! Especially when talking to the one person who can get you the sponsors that can be the difference between your life and death!" Haymitch shouts before he leaves the compartment. Effie is furious. "You need to learn your manners!" Effie says before she leaves the room. Jared just rolls his eyes.

"Wow you managed to make Haymitch and Effie mad in less than five minutes." I say. "Well, we're not all perfect like you." Jared says. "What's that supposed mean!" My voice is rising now. "It means you have everything! A good house, friends, enough food to last a life time and a family that actually cares about you!" He shouts. That's when I notice the bruises that cover his face and arms. He was abused and now he's being sent to his death. Before I can say anything Jared leaves the compartment. I suddenly feel bad for Jared. Then I remembered the way he's been acting. Oh well, I can't kill him. I can't kill anyone. I can't possibly take someone's life. Can I? No, how can I think like that. I will never kill someone. Then I think of my family and my friends. How else will I be able to get home? I don't want to think about that right now. I get up and walk to my compartment.

"Prim," Effie says as she knocks on my door, "It's time to watch the Reapings!" Effie sounds happy considering what happened earlier. Oh well, it's Effie. Who knows what goes on in her mind. I get and walk to where the others are. Everyone is sitting on a couch in front of a huge tv. I make sure I sit as far away from Jared as I can. The Reapings have just started. I notice the girl from one is only twelve and even smaller than I am but, the boy from her district is huge. He is about 6 feet tall. Next is the girl from 2. She has black hair and grey eyes. She is healthy and strong. Her name is Kaya. Next is the boy. The boy is my age he has blonde hair and grey eyes. The boy is Max Hawthorn.

_"Prim take this this bread with you so you and your friends have something to eat later." Dad tells me. "Okay." I grab the loaf and put it my game bag. My dad just smiles and looks at me. "What?" I ask. "You just remind me of your mother." He says. "I gotta go dad." I say quickly. As I run out of the bakery I can hear him chuckling behind me. I'm now walking towards Bell's house. I knock on the door and the mayor answers. "Hello Primrose." He greets me. "Hello, is Bell home?" I ask. "I'm afraid she has a cold." He tells me. "Oh, well I hope she gets better, and tell her I said hi." I say before I leave. I run into the Seam. I stop at Eve's house and knock on the door. "Hey." Eve says when she opens the door. "Hey, you coming." I ask. "Can't I'm grounded." "What did you do?" I ask. "Eve hurry up!" Eve's mom calls from inside the house. "I'll tell you later, bye." She says. "Bye." I walk down a few houses to Emily's house. I knock on the door. "Hey." Emily says. "Hey." I say. "I can't come today I have to babysit." She says. "Okay, I'll just hunt by myself." "Sorry, I really wish I could come." She says. "It's okay I'll see you later." "Bye." She says. I continue to walk towards the woods. I climb over the fence. I walk over to where I store my bow and arrow. I quickly grab them and run over to the tree where the knives are. I grab my two knives and put them in my jacket in a special pocket. I start to walk towards the lake, when I hear a noise. I grab my bow and quickly draw my arrow. I hear the noise again. The animal must be fairly big. I see something move through the trees. I shoot my arrow and then I hear it. A scream. A boy about my age comes through the tree, a look of surprise on his face. "Who are you?" I ask. I have never seen this boy before. "I'm Max." He says. "I'm Prim." I tell him. "Why were you trying to shoot me?" He asks. "Oh, I thought you were an animal, but please can you not tell anyone about this, we're not supposed to be in the woods or have weapons." I say. "Okay, because if I tell we both get in trouble." He says as he smiles at me. I smile back. "Do you wanna come with me?" I ask. "Sure, but I don't know how to hunt." He says. "I can teach you. We can just use one of my friend's bows." I say. "Are you sure they won't mind." He asks. "I'm sure." I say. "Okay." He says. We walk a few minutes in silence. "So, why do you hunt?" He asks me. "Well, I think fresh game is better than meat from the Capital, and my mom used to hunt all the time, that's how she got food until her and my dad won the Hunger Games." I say. "Your parents are Katniss and Peeta Mellark?" He asks in disbelief. "Yeah." I say. "My dad is Gale Hawthorn." He says. "Oh my gosh, my mom and your dad were best friends." I say. "It's funny isn't it, our parents met in these woods and we met in these woods." He says and then he starts laughing. I smile and soon I'm laughing too._

"Prim." Haymitch calls. I'm confused. Where's Max. Then I remembered. I'm in the Capital, not in the woods. I'm still shaking from my memory. It was three years ago when I met Max. He lives in district 2 with his parents but all the family on his dad's side lives in 12. So, he visits 12 as much as he can. Me and Max have been best friends ever since that day in the woods. I look up and realize everyone is staring at me. "What?" I ask. "Primrose, are you okay?" Effie asks me. "Yeah, I'm fine." I say. "Are you sure, you've been shaking and mumbling for the past ten minutes." Effie says. "I'm just tired." I tell her, and I am very tired. "Well, then go get some sleep." She says. I walk into my compartment and try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we will arrive at the Capital. The city is supposed to be wonderful. Soon I'm in a peaceful sleep. Then the nightmares come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sit up in my bed shaking from the nightmares. I get up and walk over to the shower. There are hundreds of different buttons. I press one and warm water gentle falls on me. It feels so good. I walk out and put my hand on a button. What feels like a wave passes through me, and I'm completely dry. I walk out of the bathroom and over to the dresser. I put on grey pants and a white shirt. I walk out into the hallway and run into someone. I look up and see its Jared. "Watch it." He growls and pushes past me. Obviously he is not a morning person. I walk into the dining compartment and sit in front of Effie and Jared. An avox soon brings out my plate. "Thank you." I say. She bows her head. On my plate are eggs, sausage, and a fruit I have never seen before. In my cup is orange juice. I take a bite of the fruit and it is delicious. I quickly finish the fruit and start eating the eggs. Haymitch stumbles in and sits down next to me. He tells an avox to bring him a drink. "So, what can you do?" Haymitch asks Jared. Jared looks up surprised. "I'm pretty strong." Jared says. "Good." Haymitch says. We sit quietly for a minute. "Are you two gonna be allies?" Haymitch asks. "No." Jared says immediately. "Why?" Haymitch asks him. "Because she probably won't make it past the bloodbath. I mean she is the size of a twelve year old." Jared answers him. Okay, that was offensive. I may be small but he hasn't seen me hunt. "Jared, there is a lot you don't know about me." I say. "She's right." Haymitch says. "Okay, so what can she do?" Jared asks. "Well, I'm really good at hunting and I can use a knife." I say. I can see by the look on Jared's face he doesn't believe me. "Why are you lying?" Jared asks. Why does he not believe me. "Prim isn't lying, the rabbits she catches are especially good." Haymitch says. Woah, I never thought I would hear Haymitch say anything nice about me. "Fine, but I still don't want an ally." Jared says. "Fine, if that's what you want." Haymitch says. "Okay." Is all I say. Oh well. I don't need Jared as an ally.

All of a sudden the train goes dark. We must be here. When we are out of the tunnel I run to the window. "Wow." I gasp. The city is beautiful. There are tall buildings everywhere. The people are crazy looking. "You guys are going to see your stylists when we get out of the train. Whatever they do to you don't resist. I will see you at the tribute parade later. Got it?" Haymitch asks. "Yeah." Me and Jared say at the same time. We pull into the train station and there are people all over the place. I look out the window and wave. After all one of them may be rich, and rich people are sponsors. We walk out of the train and I keep waving. Soon we are in a car. I don't really like cars. I prefer to walk places. We soon reach a tall building. "This is where we will be staying." Effie says. We walk inside. We turn at the entrance so we are walking down a long hall. We walk past several doors when we stop at the end of the hall. On the right is a door that says District 12 Male. On the left is a door that says District 12 Female. I walk into the door on the left.

I walk in and sit down on what looks like a hard metal bed. Soon three crazy looking people come in. They must be my prep team. "I'm Saviar." A man with green hair and orange lips introduces himself. "And that is Cara and Tara." He says pointing to the two women standing behind him. I think they are twins because they are in matching blue dresses and they are both dyed purple. "Take off your clothes and lay down." Saviar tells me. I do as he says. The bed is cold and I shiver slightly. First they start waxing me. It is very painful but I don't think they care. They are talking to each other and I don't feel like listening. When they are done waxing me I put on a plain white robe. They put something on my eyelids and eyelashes. Then they stick something in my eyes. "Ow!" I say. "Sorry." the twins say at the same time. Saviar grabs a tube of clear liquid. "Now, don't move your lips or this will be very painful." Saviar tells me. I nod my head. He starts to put the clear stuff on my lips and it burns a little. Then he starts putting little small things on my lips. I look closer and see that they are pills. The clear stuff must be what's keeping them on my lips. While Saviar is doing that the twins start doing my hair. When they finish adding the final touches they look at me. "Amazing!" The twins squeal. Saviar just nods his head. "Dala will be here in a minute." Saviar says as he and the twins leave.

I stand there completely naked. I think about putting on the robe, but I don't. Soon, a woman comes in. She has hot pink skin, bright yellow hair, a neon green dress, and blue shoes. "Hello. I'm Dala." She says and then she hugs me. "Let's get you something to eat." She says as she walks into another room. I grab my robe and put it on. I walk into the room and see her sitting on a couch with a table in front of her. I sit next to her. She presses a button and two plates full of food come up. On my plate is lamb stew and roll with butter on it. I take a bite of the stew and it is the best thing I ever tasted. It is even better than my mom described it. After I finish the stew I take a bite of bread, and it is even better than my dad's. "Let's go." Dala says as she gets up and walks into the other room. I get up and follow her.

When I walk in Dala hands me a tan body suit covered in pills. I put it on and it is very tight. The body suit covers everywhere in between my ankles to my neck. "Done." Dala says looking very proud. I turn to the mirror and look at myself. The body suit makes it look like I am made of medicine. My hair is curled and has a few pills scattered in it. My eyes look like they are glowing, and my lips are also covered in pills. I actually don't look as bad as I thought I would. Sure, I'm not in the best costume, but I'm not in the worst either. Dala looks at her purple watch and screams "We're going to be late." She grabs my hand and drags me down the hall. When we get there only a few other tributes are here. I look around. Maybe I will see Max. After a few seconds I see him. He is standing next to a chariot with black horses. My hazel eyes meet his green ones. I only see him for a second before Dala drags me towards the chariot.

When we reach the chariot Jared and his stylist are already waiting. The chariot is white pulled by white horses. I hop in the chariot and see Jared is dressed in an outfit very similar to mine. I watch as the other chariots pull into the circle. Soon we start to move forward. I put on the biggest smile I can and start to wave. The crowd is cheering for us. I look over at Jared, he is waving but not smiling. How does he expect to get sponsors? Soon we pull into the square and the president starts to make a speech. I don't listen to a word he says. I look over at Max and see he looks like stone. He isn't moving or even blinking. I almost fall when we start moving. Guess I should pay more attention. We go around the circle one more time before we are pulled back inside. "Amazing." Dala squeals and Haymitch just rolls his eyes. After the talk dies down we head to the elevator. Before I can step in I bump into someone. I look and see its Max. "Meet on the roof tonight at ten." He whispers. Out loud he says, "Watch where you're going twelve." And with that I hop into the elevator and shoot up to the room.


End file.
